


Everything and Anything

by Janex991412



Category: Alien Series, Furry (Fandom), Magic: The Gathering, Original Work, Pacific Rim (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drabbles mostly, Gay Stuff, Mentions of Rape, Multi, My First Work on this Site, No non-OC characters, OCs - Freeform, There is a lot of stuff in this, mentions of abuse, only ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janex991412/pseuds/Janex991412
Summary: This is my first... thing I'm posting on here. Just a series I'll be updating when I can, includes drabbles and short stories, all including my characters. Romance, fluff, general stuff. I'm very bad at summaries, please forgive me. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Joy of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> The Hive must be fed.

A soft rustle broke the otherwise perfect silence of the forest, and a lone deer strode into view, bowing its head to nibble on a stray patch of grass. The moonlight shined down on the mammal as it ate, its short tail flicking idly, completely oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows a few steps away.  
  
The pale light of the moon reflected off the large domed head, its jet black surface glistening lightly, as it emerged from between the trees, its front pointing right at the deer.  
  
It looked unnatural in every sense of the word, no eyes, no ears, no visible nostrils (though he was still somehow capable of smelling); only a mouth. The being’s skull was long, the crest on top of it even longer, ridged, with five spikes at the end of it, connected by a solid black ruff, each of them curling slightly upwards, giving it a spiky, sort-of-crown-like look. Every king needed a crown, after all.  
  
Presence of one deer often meant a herd of them was in the area. A quick sniff confirmed Talon’s suspicions; half dozen grass-munchers to the southwest, just a few yards away from his hiding spot. Perfect game for him to feast on.  
  
The giant alien hissed quietly, pulling his lips back and revealing a set of eerily human-looking pristine white teeth in the process, raising on his haunches slowly, remaining deafly quiet to the unsuspecting animal. His movements were a little slower and less confident than they’d normally be, as he was still getting used to his unnaturally large body, though to a casual observer that fact would be completely lost. The Xenomorph still looked more than capable enough.  
  
Talon’s claws dug into the soft mulch beneath him, his long tail arching above his back, its razor sharp tip hanging a few inches above his head. He went still again, waiting, listening, making sure his victim’s herdmates were far enough, before he leapt forward.  
  
Despite his size and weight, his landing was almost entirely inaudible, barely a soft thump. The cervine’s head shot upwards, not hearing but sensing the other’s presence. The blade-like tail raised, its tip flashing briefly under the fool moon, before diving down, piercing the deer’s throat with clinical precision in one swift strike.   
  
The mammal’s body shuddered, taking a few seconds to comprehend its life had just ended, before its legs buckled and it landed on its side without making any noise, a pool of blood beginning to spread under its torn throat.  
  
Talon allowed himself a short moment of pride at the efficient kill, though his elongated head turned to where the other deer were, a familiar vibrating sensation resonating inside of his domed skull.   
  
 _Huntkillpreyfoodhungryhelpserve_  
  
So his telepathic sense did not fail him, the rest of his Hive had joined him for the hunt. He reached out to them in a form of greeting and they responded eagerly, almost like dogs, happy to hear their master’s approval.  
  
It was not often that he got to hunt on his own and even if the opportunity did arise, he could always count on either Scar or Runner to be close by, keeping the proverbial eye on their King.   
  
The two aliens came into his view, dragging four carcasses after them. Scar was carrying three, one under each arm and the third held in the air with his tail, while Runner pulled the final one with his mouth, almost tripping over it a few times.  
  
The pale-white Predator-Xenomorph hybrid and the small Deacon laid their kills at Talon’s feet and stepped back, bowing their heads in a show of respect.  
  
The King glanced over the accumulated bodies and hissed in approval.  
  
 _Good hunt. Now return._


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon enjoys the morning with his mate.

Gideon thought he’d never be okay with physical contact again, after everything that had happened back in the brothel. Every time someone touched him, he flinched, every time someone raised a hand too fast, too close to his head, he’d cower in fear. His new friends quickly learned to act carefully around him, making sure not to invade his personal space. Well, almost all of them…  
  
His little recollection was interrupted with a snore and the sudden increase of heat pressing up against his back, as an arm loosely wrapped around his middle. He fidgeted only slightly and blushed when he felt a warm muzzle nuzzle at the back of his neck, a low purr escaping its owner.   
  
Kane was not one to respect personal boundaries, he liked physical contact and was not afraid to give it to everyone, especially his mate. And, surprisingly, Gideon didn’t mind. Maybe it was because they knew each other for so long, or maybe because the red jackal was so warm and comforting, seriously, how could anyone not want to cuddle with him.   
  
“Morning .” he heard him mumble softly into his ear, giving it a small lick that made the shiny Lucario’s cheeks flare up even more. He shifted a little in bed, pressing his back a little more firmly against the warm softness that was Kane’s chest.  
  
The sun was already up and poking through the closed curtains of the window, but they could allow themselves a few more minutes in private together.   
  
 _Good morning._  
  
He could practically hear the smile in his mate’s voice when he spoke again.  
  
“It’s good to hear you talk. Jace’s teachings paid off after all.”  
  
Gideon nodded and shuddered just a tiny bit when Kane’s paw landed on his stomach and began to gently rub at it, as he shifted to get more comfortable and closer to the golden furred canine.   
  
 _T-They did. Though it’s still sometimes… s-straining._  
  
He couldn’t help but stutter even in his thoughts, Kane’s closeness was quite… distracting.  
  
The fire Lucario chuckled lightly and craned his neck to nuzzle at Gideon’s cheek.  
  
“You’re still doing great, hun.”  
  
A small smile spread across the mute jackal’s muzzle and he turned his head to gently nuzzle back.  
  
They stayed like this for another few minutes, simply enjoying each other’s presence, until they could hear the normal morning commotion starting outside of their room.  
  
“Looks like everyone’s waking up.” Kane noted with a yawn. “Should we join them?”  
  
 _W-Well, I’d rather stay like this… for a little while longer?_  Gideon asked, one of his paws reaching up to grasp Kane’s own.   
  
The red Lucario smiled softly, gently squeezing Gideon’s hand and resting his muzzle in the crook of his mate’s neck.   
  
“That’s a lovely idea.”


	3. Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the most powerful being in existence can find a moment to help do the dishes.

Doing the dishes after a meal for a household of over... well he lost count, actually... people was not a pleasant task at all. But alas someone had to do it, and it so happened that, more often than not, that someone was Pat. The poor doctor-surgeon, on top of his work at the hospital, had to concern himself with feeding his not-so-small family and then doing the dishes afterwards.   
  
In their defense, Nyx did help as often as he could. But now the wolf was bedridden due to an unfortunate case of getting shot. Again.   
  
"I swear it wasn’t on purpose." The wolf had said as the Shaymin brought him some food. "I would much rather do the vacuuming, or the dishwashing… or anything, really."  
  
However, Nyx knew better than to question Pat’s medical expertise, and already had experience in getting shot in the gut. Moving around was not the best idea, so he stayed put, leaving his boyfriend to tend to the dirty dishes all on his lonesome.   
  
Pat sighed quietly to himself, having just finished piling up all the plates in the sink. It would not be a problem to ask one of the Lucarios for help, he suspected they’d happily jump on any chance to help, but he just couldn’t bring himself to ask. He could handle this himself quite well, surely, no need to bother anyone else.   
  
He turned the water on, reaching for a bottle of dishwashing agent and a sponge and was about to get to work when suddenly the items slipped out of his hands as if they had a mind of their own.  
  
The Pokemon blinked in surprise and instinctively stepped back as the plates began to float up, forming a half circle. The bottle tipped over, spilling most of its contents, but the green liquid never hit the ground. Instead the stream split off into smaller tendrils, one for each dish and started spreading over them, covering their surface neatly. It was soon joined by water that, defying the simple laws of gravity, flew up and not down into the sink. Water mixed with the agent turned into a white, bubbly foam that seemed to envelop the plates completely. Then the sponge flew up and began vigorously scrubbing at the dishes, one after the other they were cleaned, the foam-free ones floating over to the countertop where a rag was already waiting to start drying them.   
  
While all of that was going on, Pat took a few steps back, not wanting to get in the way. Every movement the flying objects made was efficient and precise, and he knew there was only one person in the whole mansion capable of this. One glance to the right where the stools were confirmed his suspicions.  
  
The previously empty space was currently occupied by their resident telekinetic Lucario, TK. Though any casual bystander would probably never have guessed it was him doing all the work. He was sitting quite casually holding a book, seemingly focused solely on reading it. A more observant looker however would notice the faint glow around his eyes and the way his head would occasionally twitch, directing another plate to its destination.  
  
“Coffee?” the Lucario spoke up, startling Pat, even more so when a mug of the steaming, black liquid floated over to him, just within arm’s reach. A pair of magenta eyes regarded him with a completely neutral look.  
  
“Oh, thank you.” Pat reached for the mug. “I appreciate the help with the dishes too, very kind of you.”  
  
TK hummed, looking back down at his book and contemplating the Shaymin’s words and for a moment Pat thought he wouldn’t respond.  
  
“You’re welcome.” Came an answer and even though the words were uttered without the smallest sliver of emotion, they were enough to make Pat smile slightly. TK was a Lucario of few words and that automatically made everything he did say that much more important.


	4. Displacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semet has no idea where he is.

First thing that made Semet realize something was wrong was the air. It felt different. Light, cool, fresh, so unlike what he was used to in Naktamun. He let out a low groan, brown furrowing, snout wrinkling.   
What happened?  
  
The last thing he could recall was the crowd advancing on them, the pain as his skin was cut and then darkness, complete and total, suffocating and overpowering.   
  
His ear twitched when he heard rustling nearby.   
  
“Are they Rah’Ka?”  
  
Semet’s heart stopped momentarily. Someone was here. He had to get to Samet, now.  
  
“They look similar. But the armor is different.”  
  
Two voices, even more pairs of feet stepping around him. He forced his eyes to open, letting out an agonized groan as a skull-splitting migraine settled in, making his vision spin and the contents of his stomach come up to his throat.  
  
“This one’s awake.”  
  
“They’re hurt.”  
  
“Hey, hey, easy.”  
  
Semet felt a gentle hand on his chest, pushing him back to the ground as he tried to stand up and a big, brown-furred muzzle with triangle ears and yellow eyes came into view. He blinked in surprise, unable to name whatever it was he was looking at.  
  
“You shouldn’t strain yourself, you’re bleeding something fierce.”  
  
The Khenra’s eyes narrowed in surprise and he looked down, sucking in a breath as he realized his chest was littered with cuts, blood was slowly coating his golden armor. How he did not feel them sooner, he had no idea. He felt himself going weak again, the world spinning and his head thudded on the ground, a pitiful whimper escaping his parted lips.  
  
“We need to get them help right now.” The furry being leaning over Semet turned his head to speak to his companions whom the jackal couldn’t see. “What’s the nearest pack?”  
  
“Vukasin’s hunters usually travel here.” Someone said, and then a loud howl broke the silence, startling Semet.  
  
It didn’t take long for another howl, a response of sorts to come, this one quieter and farther away.  
“Let’s go then.”  
  
Semet felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and easily lift him off the ground. He blinked, eyes rolling, as dark dots began to fill his vision.   
  
“Better hurry, he’s about to pass-“


	5. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilk loves flying.

Being a dragon was pretty cool, Wilk thought, as he did yet another barrel roll hundreds of feet above the ground, letting the world spin above his head. He outstretched his wings, the morning sun shining down and through their dark grey membranes, illuminating every vein and blood vessel; as he ascended once again, the wind blowing around him at extreme speeds.   
  
He climbed high quickly, and finished off his elegant arch by folding his wings and nose diving down towards the woods below, all the while grinning widely. He even let his tongue hang out, flopping in the wind.   
  
Wilk’s orange eyes narrowed slightly in focus as the tree tops became more clear and the ground rose up to meet him. He tucked his legs in to gain even more momentum, now essentially free falling. It seemed like he was just about to crash when the huge wings snapped open and the large dragon angled his body upwards, narrowly missing the group of tall oaks, some of their tops brushing harmlessly against his underbelly.  
  
The large, leathery wings beat, gathering more air and their owner soared over the forest, at a considerably slower pace than his previous crazy stunts, shifting his large, triangle head around in search of a good spot to land in. Soon enough his eyes settled on a fairly large clearing that would make for a good place to rest.   
  
Flapping his wings once again, he touched down with his back legs, the mighty muscles in his thighs and shins straining and tensing under the weight of his body as he sat back on his haunches in a position similar to that of a person sitting down on a bench. He folded his wings, pressing them tightly to his back, tail wrapped neatly around his legs.  
  
Wilk let out a mighty yawn, revealing rows of sharp teeth to glisten in the sunlight, and a pink-red tongue; its tip curled elegantly upwards. He smacked his lips, the ruff on the back of his neck standing up slightly before going back to its normal relaxed position.  
  
The large claws of his front paws tapped lightly against a nearby boulder, as the dragon scanned the surrounding woods for any sign of life. Upon finding none, much to his disappointment, he opened his wings again, preparing to leap to the skies once more.  
  
But before he took off he heard a small rustle to his right. He went still for a moment, listening, before tilting his head to the side to get a better view with his right eye as he waited for what would happen next.  
  
From between the trees came a russet wolf, being trailed by a pair of dark auburn pups. The lupine caught a glimpse of the giant dragon and stopped dead in its tracks, the smaller wolves crowding under its belly, letting out distressed yips. And who could really blame them, any normal being with just a shred of survival instinct would be a little uncomfortable in the presence of a dragon the size of a Boeing 747.  
  
Wilk’s mouth split open in a wide grin at the sight of another living thing, and he had to will his tail to not wag.  
  
“Hello there! Fancy seeing someone out here at this hour.”  
  
The wolf, obviously, didn’t respond in any vocal manner, just an ear twitch. It did not move, observing the large reptile and Wilk for his part tried not to make any sudden movements. He was not stupid, he knew he was considered scary. Though even that knowledge never stopped him from being overly friendly. Though it usually worked out better with people that could talk.  
  
“A real shame you can’t talk.” Wilk spoke up again, voicing his own thoughts. “Not to say you are unintelligent, of course.” He added quickly not wishing to be considered uncouth.  
  
“I just think it would be nicer if we were able to hold an actual conversation.” Wilk attempted to explain himself better. “Me having this little monologue to you must be quite boring, I reckon.”  
  
If the wolf indeed felt bored, he did not let it show in any way. The pups he had under his belly apparently grew a little more accustomed to the dragon’s presence and moved to poke their heads out from between their guardian’s front legs, timidly looking up at Wilk.  
  
One of them even made a move to step forward, but a quick snap of jaws from the elder lupine made him reconsider that idea. Wilk couldn’t really blame the big wolf from being protective of his, most likely, offspring but it still stung, not being trusted.  
  
And it stung a little more when the elder wolf took a step back, still keeping a wary eye on him.   
“Ah, leaving already?” Wilk couldn’t stop a hint of disappointment from bleeding into his voice. “That’s alright, it was nice meeting you anyway.”  
  
For a second he thought he’d seen the wolf dip his head in a nodding manner, before he disappeared in the foliage once again, his pups quick to follow. The dragon was left alone once again.  
  
“Oh well…” he sighed and stretched his wings out. “I should head back, else Nyx and Pat might get worried.” he muttered, taking off to the skies with a might flap that almost ripped off branches of the nearby trees.  
  
He knew five minutes in the company of his Lucario friends would cure any sort of loneliness he was suffering from. 


	6. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has no idea who he is, or where he is.

The last thing he remembered was a bright flash exploding into his vision like a supernova, that blinded him completely. Even now when he closed his eyes he felt the light burned in the back of his eyelids. After that, everything went dark. He remembered nothing.   
  
He came to with a start, mouth wide open, as he gasped for air, his chest heaving violently and for a second he thought he forgot to open his eyes; it was so very dark in here. He strained his eyes as he looked around, trying to gauge where he was exactly. The black, perfectly smooth walls provided little in terms of clues, but from what he could gather this was something they called ‘room’ he suddenly remembered – a space of variable size and usage, usually in a quadrangle shape. He was laying in the very middle of it, dressed in some cloth.  
  
Grey, three fingered hands moved down to grab at the cloth for further analysis, eye ridges furrowing. He did not recognize… whatever this was. His kind did not wear clothes, at least that’s what he thought. His eyes traveled down to rest on his tail, that was laying between his legs, its tip split off into three separate blades, perfect for grabbing objects.  
  
He sat up, seemingly a little too fast, a low, pained hiss escaping his mouth, sharp fangs gritting tightly at the throbbing pain in his back, head and limbs. It made him dizzy and he almost fell back down to the ground, only managing to support himself on his arm at the last second.   
  
This time, moving considerably slower, he pushed himself up to standing, his arm straining to support the full weight of his body.   
  
Two sets of claws clicked against the smooth floor as he took his first, tentative step forward. It felt cool against his soles, but not unpleasantly so. The muscles in his legs screamed in protest and he had to bite back another hiss of pain. It felt like walking was new to him… but why?  
  
He tried to think, scouring his brain for answers yet again, with the exact same result as before – nothing, just a flash of light and ensuing darkness. He growled, a low dangerous sound that vibrated from the depths of his chest and took another step forward. This time he wasn’t as lucky as the first and his leg gave out underneath him, sending him crashing down to the floor with an alarmed chirp.  
  
The fall hurt and he only moved to sit up after a minute or so. He growled again, this time annoyed at his incompetent limbs. Surely if he had them, then he had to know how to use them.   
  
His musings were suddenly interrupted by another flash that had him shutting and covering his eyes, hissing and whimpering in pain, as light flooded into the room he occupied.   
  
“He has a similar body structure to the others.” He heard a voice speak and tried to peek through his fingers to see who or what was talking.   
  
‘Others?’ he thought, ‘others… like me?’  
  
Through his blurry vision he managed to make out two silhouettes standing in front of him, behind some sort of transparent wall. They were looking at him closely, observing and studying his every feature.   
  
“Note it down.” A second voice ordered, this one sounded deeper.   
  
He groaned, the bright light forcing his eyes shut once again, his tail beating behind him in annoyance.   
  
“Wh-Wh-What d-do y-you w-w-wa…want f-f-fr-rom m-me?” he stuttered out, tripping over his words, his teeth stopping him from forming words very well.  
  
“Holy fuck, you heard that? He can talk.” Came the astonished first voice and he wondered briefly why it was such a revelation.   
  
“Language, Blake.” The other voice, that sounded older now that he thought about it, reprimanded the first with a firm tone. “Note it down as well, first verbal contact.”   
  
He did not like how the two male sounding voices ignored him so rudely. Taking a chance, he slowly opened his eyes again. The light didn’t blind him as much as before, though it still stung a little. He moved his hands away and finally got a good look at whoever was observing him.  
  
Both of them looked male, but unlike anything he has ever seen before. They were covered in fur, one brown and white, the other black, with pink noses and whiskers and pointy, triangle-shaped ears; dressed in some white clothing. Their eyes, both yellow with vertical slits, were fixed on him, their intensity making him slightly uncomfortable.   
  
“Let’s see… three fingers, three toes, two horns on either side of the muzzle, two fangs protruding from the bottom jaw, tail with a three bladed tip, grey scales covering the body, noticeable blue, glowing spots on the body like with the other subjects, eyes of the same color…” he heard the brown and white furry creature mumble to himself, scribbling something down on the piece of wood? he was holding. “Male, seemingly athletic build, approximately 15 ft tall, motor skills compromised, sensitivity to light…”  
  
He tried to stand up again, this time wobbling a little less than before, and stared back at the two strange things. While the first one, the other furry critter spoke up, gaining his attention.  
  
“Can you understand me?”  
  
Apparently his question was completely ignored. How nice.  
  
“Y-Y-Yes-s.”   
  
“Capable of verbal communication, though stutters profusely.” The brown-white creature pointed out, jotting that down as well.  
  
“What’s your name?” the first one to talk to him asked.  
  
“N-N-Na-a-a-me?” his eye ridges furrowed and he cocked his head to the side slightly. “I-I-I-I do-don’t ha-ha-have o-o-one. W-W-Who a-a-are y-you?”  
  
They share a look before the black one responds.  
  
“I’m doctor Rikor and this is doctor Blake.” He says curtly. “Do you remember anything prior to waking up in this room.”  
  
He tried to remember once again, but the fog was still there and it infuriated him to no end.  
  
“No. No-Nothing.”   
  
Rikor nodded with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
“Temporary amnesia.” Blake said under his breath, noting that fact down along with the other observations. The critter then looked at some sort of device he had strapped around his right wrist, he had no idea what it was, and added. “Okay, time’s up, we need to go to the briefing.”  
  
His companion hummed, giving him one last look.  
  
“You should try to rest some more… and maybe pick a name for yourself, it’d be helpful with identifying you. We will be back soon.”  
  
“O-O-Ok-okay.”   
  
Before he could say anything more the two doctors already left the room, leaving him alone to stare at the transparent wall. The lights grew dim, though didn’t completely turn off, letting him get a better look at his room. He took notice of a panel sticking out horizontally from the wall opposite of him. It was much too short for him to lay on, but it’d be good enough for sitting.   
  
Unfortunately for him, it was on the other side of the room, quite a trek for someone still getting used to walking. He sighed, more hissed, and moved one foot in front of the other, shuffling across the black floor. It was less painful and more controlled compared to taking steps. His tail swayed behind him, helping him keep his balance as he finally got to the panel and collapsed onto it with a relieved grunt.  
  
He leaned back against the wall and allowed his eyes to close once again, relaxing on the bench. The interaction with these odd furry beasts left him drained and sleeping sounded like a pretty good option right about now. Though he wasn’t sure if he could manage that, not with his brain buzzing constantly, trying desperately to search for that what was missing. The worst part was that it wasn’t missing, he was almost certain that these memories were in his head, in some dark, far away corner of his consciousness. He just had to find a way to get to them. 


End file.
